


I'm glad you're here

by halseyxkristen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseyxkristen/pseuds/halseyxkristen
Summary: As badass as Maggie is, she gets sick and Alex is there for her. Fluff. They're disgustingly adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if anyone's even going to read this,but anyway.  
> Okay so I absolutely adore these two, and I tried to write a one-shot. Hope you like it. Maybe.   
> find me on tumblr: resilienthopes

It was pouring outside. Heavy clouds enveloped the sky, the city crumbling underneath the rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning.  
\---  
She knocked at the door. Twice. Nothing. Three times,again. Nothing.

She could hear the sound of muffled music from inside Maggie’s appartment- or was it the TV? She couldn’t quite make it out. Which meant that she was definitely at home.

So why on earth was she ignoring her calls?

They were supposed to be meeting the night before to grab dinner together.

They had both been so busy with work the past couple weeks, being so caught up in a whirlwind of alien and human criminality that they hadn’t had the opportunity to spend some quality time in each other’s company.

Frankly, Alex missed her. And by Maggie’s rather adorable texts a few days prior, she missed Alex too. Unless the excessive use of heart emojis suggested otherwise.

Maggie could be such a puppy sometimes.

So when she didn’t show up at the bar they were supposed to meet each other, that got Alex pretty worried.

Kara assured her though, that if anything had happened to Maggie-they’d know.

So she brushed it off for the night, thinking Maggie had just fallen asleep or got busy with something else. It happens even to the best of us.

But then she still didn’t return any of her calls.

So there she was, knocking at Maggie’s door. Slightly worried.

“Maggie, I know you’re here” she spoke loudly “I can hear your tv, you know?” She chuckled nervously.

Noisy paws could be heard scratching the floors, as her dog probably ran all over the apartment. He then proceeded to scratch the door, from the sounds of it, as if trying to open it himself.

She instinctively opened the door, having been to Maggie’s apartment countless times before.

“Maggie? You here?” She questioned, looking around the large room.

Still in the doorstep, she glanced around. The kitchen counter was messy; a few unwashed dishes having been thrown into the sink.

The couch in the centre of the small, cozy living room was unmade, and the tv was on.

Charlie immediately jumped on her leg excitedly, nudging her with his nose.

She got down on one knee, smothering his dark,fluffy ears, scratching the top of his head lightly.

“Hi buddy” she grinned at the dog, rushingly kissing his head “where’s this other idiot hiding,huh?” The dog tried to lick her face, as if agreeing with her.

But she loved that idiot.

She did.

And she also loved that dog. It may or may not have been because she was there a few months prior when Maggie adopted him. Maybe. Probably.

The sound of sniffles and coughs could be heard echoing from the other room down the small,narrow hall. The door was open just the slightest.

She narrowed her eyes. “Sawyer?” she approached the door.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard from the other room,followed by a sniff.

“Alex” the voice shouted-more like, shouted through cracks-“what the hell are you doing here? Shit!”

Alex chuckled nervously, confused. “I was worried about you. Sorry I entered like this, Charlie was making a mess at the door and you haven’t returned my c-“

“Danvers, please, go get some pizza or something!” Maggie interrupted.

“Won’t you even let me come inside?” she asked, somewhat hurt by the fact that apparently her girlfriend didn’t want to see her.

Another sniff. Followed by a heavy sigh.

“Just go,Alex,please!” an irritated Maggie raised her voice. And it cracked.

And that’s when it hit her. The difference in Maggie’s voice. It wasn’t the usual teasing, genuine or sweet tone she’d use with her girlfriend.

Maggie wouldn’t push her away,not anymore. Not if she was fine.

So she wasn’t going to leave. Not when Maggie might have been crying.

She swallowed heavily.

“Is everything alright?”

No response. Another sigh. Something that sounded like a sob,but not quite.

“I’m coming in, Sawyer.” She said, pushing the wooden door open without a second thought. “Whatever it is, we can tal-“

A sudden feeling of relief washed over her as soon as she took in the sight in front of her.

She then rolled her eyes. So hard.

“Ooh, Saaaawyer” she pouted adorably,tilting her head, hurrying next to the woman in front of her.

Maggie glared at her, a complete mess of flushed cheeks, red nose and puffy, teary eyes.

She was swepped up in blankets-fluffy, pink blankets, to be more specific- her head being the only exposed part. Dark hair tied up into a messy bun, slightly greasy as Alex immediately ran her hands through it as she cleared her forehead of messy locks, checking her temperature. It was high.   
(She had also missed the feeling of Maggie underneath her fingertips.)

Packets of tissues-both new and used,which, by the way, gross- were scattered all over the bed and the floor. An empty bowl sat next to her bed, along with a half drunk glass of water.

“I don’t see you for 5 days and you immediately get the sickest you’ve been in a while.” Alex chuckled, shaking her head.

“Shut up, Danvers.” The brunette protested, a tired smile plastered on her chapped lips. She picked up a pillow and threw it into Maggie.

“Very mature, detective.” Alex teased, still checking her temperature. “Is this the reason you didn’t show up last night? Or that you didn’t want to let me come in?” She asked, curiously.

Maggie was taken aback by a fit of coughs.

“I hate this” she mumbled, grabbing a clean tissue. “I didn’t want to get you sick too. And I knew you wouldn’t stay away if you found out. ” She pouted, adorably so.

Alex awwed. Alex Danvers, agent DEO, one who had knowledge of 6 very painful ways to make one confess using only her finger, awwed. The fact that Maggie showed her that she cared-she truly,genuinely cared- through each seemingly small gesture warmed her heart. It truly did.  
“Get away from me, you munchkin, you’re going to get it too. I need you healthy.” Maggie continued, her tone still annoyed but gentle( annoyance not directed to Alex, apparently, but to the cold).

Yet she was still grabbing Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m more resistent than it seems” she winked playfully.  
The detective scoffed.

She then glanced at the coffee table, noticing the lack of any medicine whatsoever.

“Have you taken any pills, Mag?” She questioned

Another scoff.

“Of course not” Alex rolled her eyes, getting up “I’ll get you some, and make you a bowl of soup, how’s that?” she placed a kiss on Maggie’s forehead.

“Waaait” Maggie whined -actual whine. Baby whine. Followed by a seemingly innocent smile. 

Alex raised an eyebrow, puzzled. 

“Since you’re SO resistent, and you’re here” she started, pulling on Alex’s hand “Cuddle me?” 

Alex shook her head, a grin plastered on her lips, lighting up her face. 

“Detective I’m-a-badass-who-can’t-be-fought Sawyer wants me to cuddle her?” She mocked.

Maggie yawned, smiling lightly.

“You know you’re not going to refuse me.” She smirked, coughing slightly.

Alex was so whipped, she’d hate it if it were someone else. 

“Fair enough.” She admitted.

Taking off her jacket and shoes, tossing them down onto the side of the bed, she got under the blankets, putting her arms around Maggie’s torso tightly, tracing patterns on her back as Maggie let her head fall down on her chest.

Maggie sighed contentedly. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m still worried not to get you sick, too.” She tilted her head to gaze at the woman holding her in her arms.

“Don’t be.” Alex reassured, kissing her forehead, noticing that her temperature was getting a bit better every moment. Even though only slightly.

As they layed there in silence, the rain washing out all sounds of the hectic city, Alex noticed Maggie’s breaths calming down, getting more and more peaceful, eyes closing, probably drifting into blissful sleep.

Maggie reveled in the way her girlfriend’s heartbeat would speed up every time she sleepily traced lines onto her chest. She wondered for how long it would do that.

She hoped it would never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to improve my writing so criticism, advice or suggestions would be really, really appreciated.   
> find me on tumblr: resilienthopes


End file.
